


Táctica y Estrategia

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: Más de 10 años después, la Reina de Tokio de Cristal y la Comandante Star Fighter se reúnen para pelear un enemigo en común. Su alianza política, sin embargo, mostrará que, a pesar de los años, todavía podría poner en jaque al Destino. Fighter pronto descubrirá que Tokio de Cristal no es lo que la propaganda vende, y la Neo-Reina tendrá que enfrentar a fantasmas del pasado nacidos de sus fallas de juicio como Soberana.
Relationships: Neo-Queen Serenity/Seiya Kou, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 1





	Táctica y Estrategia

**Author's Note:**

> i. Recuerden que trataremos con la Neo-Reina Serenity, no la Usagi Tsukino que Seiya conoció. Su personalidad, aunque no cambiada radicalmente, sí presentará más madurez y conocimiento de guerra y política. Y sí, ésta Usagi es capaz de mentir.
> 
> ii. En este universo, Tokio de Cristal fue creado cuando Usagi cumplió los 22 años, como en el manga. Y sobre Chibiusa… después veremos si ya nació o no. Muajaja.
> 
> iii. Por el bien de esta historia, y porque nunca he estado de acuerdo en que la Neo-Reina sea imposiblemente poderosa, mi versión si tendrá límites a su poder.
> 
> iv. Este fic nació de mi serie de drabbles "Es tan (Poderoso)." He cambiado detalles del drabble por ajustes de la trama, pero puede considerarse una extensión.

**[+][+][+]**

**prólogo**

**[+][+][+]**

" _mi táctica es_

_quedarme en tu recuerdo_

_no sé cómo ni sé_

_con qué pretexto_

_pero quedarme en vos_

_(...)_

_mi estrategia es_

_que un día cualquiera_

_no sé cómo ni sé_

_con qué pretexto_

_por fin me necesites."_

**-Mario Benedetti.**

**[+][+][+]**

* * *

_La Reina viene._

Los tambores de Kin-Norte trajeron el mensaje, tum-tum-tum.

_La Reina viene._

Resultaba ridículo que después de una década, las rodillas de Sailor Star Fighter quebraran ligeramente con la noción de verla de nuevo. De las profundidades de su estrella interior, _Seiya_ rompió su prisión. En segundos, su ser se contaminó con ansías. Emoción.

Añoranza.

"¡Abran las puertas!" Sailor Healer vociferó desde el otro lado del Fuerte. Los portones del lado Norte rechinaron con el esfuerzo de las palancas. A pesar de la distancia, Healer buscó por Fighter, incertidumbre marcando sus facciones.

La Comandante Fighter tragó saliva. Intentó no apresurarse, no ser tan obvia. Sus botas golpearon la piedra y el metal que constituían el fuerte de guerra con la firmeza de sus pasos.

"¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso para la Reina!"

Los gritos de las Sailor Star Soldiers trajeron un aire lleno de expectativa. Kinmoku no recibía muchas visitas intergalácticas, después de todo.

"Acudió a nuestro llamado desde otro Sistema Solar. No puedo creerlo." Sailor Maker apareció cerca de su hombro derecho. Ambas observaron desde la Torre Norte, boquiabiertas por el marchar de los soldados de armaduras doradas. Armaduras pertenecientes al poder militar de la Tierra.

El verdadero impacto vino por los aires, manifestado por el agudo chillido de un Pegaso.

Sailor Fighter giró su rostro hacia el cielo, justo a tiempo para ver a la criatura volar sobre el Fuerte. Alzó una ceja, al por fin, posar sus ojos sobre el mito.

Conque el Pegaso Helios; el fiel corcel al servicio de Tokio de Cristal.

Huh. Fighter lo había visualizado más pequeño. Más cursi.

Resultó ser una criatura no tan de ensueño como los rumores le habían atribuido. La criatura aterrizó en el borde de piedra que desembocaba al malecón de la Torre Este, justo donde la Reina Kakyuu ahora se asomaba ante las noticias de las recientes visitas. Los ojos de Fighter se percataron de la figura deslizándose del lomo de la criatura, aterrizando justo frente a la Soberana de las Flores Doradas.

Odango.

Fighter no pensó. Simplemente comenzó a correr.

Maker no la detuvo.

_-Siempre seremos buenos amigos, Seiya._

"¡La Reina Lunar está aquí! ¡Abran paso!"

Más de diez años sin verla, por lo menos en la cuenta de Kinmoku. ¿Había transcurrido más tiempo en la Tierra?

"¡Abran paso!"

Fighter bajó las escaleras de piedra y corrió por la planta baja del patio donde los soldados seguían preparándose para la inminente batalla. Los Soldados Dorados parecían no acabar, pronto llenando el lado oeste del Fuerte. Fighter siguió su camino, sin embargo, conociendo la ruta al malecón como la palma de su mano.

Un ventarrón de aire helado le golpeó el rostro, al por fin tocar la planta donde el Pegaso había aterrizado. Extrañamente, no hubo pista de la criatura alada por ningún lado al llegar. Jadeando, Fighter se obligó a tomar un momento para recuperar su aliento. Comenzó a rodear el malecón lentamente.

Lo primero que divisó fue un joven de cabello claro, recargado en el borde de piedra, mirando hacia el mar. Al escucharla acercarse, el joven torció su perfil hacia Fighter. No brindó ningún gesto en especial, neutro como una estatua de mármol.

El cuerno dorado saliendo de su cabeza, sin embargo, fue una pista que Fighter guardó mentalmente para sí.

Sin pausar, Fighter siguió caminando, de reojo todavía analizando al joven de vestimentas elegantes.

"Lamento no poder hacer más."

Fighter brincó físicamente, al atrapar la porción de la conversación.

"Su Majestad, su ayuda es más que suficiente. Nos honra -a mi gente, a mi tierra, a mí- con su presencia. Nunca imaginamos que nuestro llamado por auxilio podría llegar a Sailor Moon a tiempo."

Fighter se detuvo justo a espaldas de la Neo-Reina Serenity, su corazón palpitando aceleradamente.

"Me temo que Sailor Moon ha estado fuera de servicio por un largo tiempo, Reina Kakyuu." La voz fue más madura que la última vez que la había escuchado. "Nunca es demasiado lejos, sin embargo…" Las coletas rubias permanecían impecables, y estas danzaron cuando el perfil de la Reina se torció en la dirección de Fighter. "Para escuchar la súplica de un viejo amigo."

Kakyuu, sabiendo bien del peso de este momento que Fighter necesitaba, intercambió una mirada entre la Neo Reina y Sailor Star Fighter. "Los dejo para que Kou Seiya pueda otorgar su propio agradecimiento a una vieja amiga, entonces." Tras hacer una ovación frente a la Reina Lunar, Kakyuu supo desaparecer del malecón en dirección opuesta por la que Fighter había arribado.

La Neo-Reina, ya a solas, caminó hacia la orilla, todavía dándoles las espaldas. Sus manos estaban unidas entre sí, envueltas en guantes de seda rosa. Su atuendo consistía en un abrigo de cuerpo entero de materiales hechos para brindar calor ante las bajas temperaturas. Blanco como la nieve, esponjoso como un malvavisco. El cuerpo de la Reina fue un imán, aun así, gracias a la ceñida forma del atuendo.

El cuerpo de Odango había cambiado también.

Se había rellenado en recovecos de una mujer, y no el de un adolescente de diecisiete años.

Fighter hizo algo que no había hecho desde que había desaparecido del techo de una preparatoria. Activó su henshin con el propósito de otro tipo de transformación. Magia morfó su cuerpo y su voz.

"Tenemos políticas estrictas contra caballos volando en el malecón Real, ¿sabes? Tienen que pasar por una inspección de pulgas en la entrada del Fuerte."

Hubo un momento de silencio -incrédulo- que provocó que la Neo Reina girara hacia él, faroles azules agrandados. Cuando el shock fue cambiando a incertidumbre, y hasta culpa, una risa salió de la boca de Kou Seiya.

"¡Uy!" _Odango_ brotó de la pulcra imagen de la _Reina_ , color llenando su rostro. Pero de coraje. "¡Seiya, sigues siendo un grosero!... ¡Oh!"

El abrazo en la que fue envuelta la tomó por sorpresa. Justo como Seiya lo había deseado. La rodeó con delicadeza, no queriendo asumir demasiado de una intimidad que no habían tenido en años. Odango no fue la misma historia. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, la mujer lo acogió con cariño.

Seiya suspiró con dicha. Con incredulidad, por tenerla _aquí_. "Y tú sigues siendo la misma cabeza de Bombón."

Los guantes de satín de la Reina se apegaron a los hombros de Seiya, cubiertos por su propio abrigo de piel de _ariga_ , para proteger al Comandante del frío del norte.

Seiya no se contuvo. "Tu estrella sigue siendo la más cálida de la galaxia." El susurro se quebró de su garganta.

Un momento de silencio se tejió entre los dos.

Luego, vino un burlesco: "¡Ha!" Odango deshizo el abrazo para alinear sus rostros. Sus labios con labial rosáceo se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa. "Sinvergüenza, ¿en serio intenta cortejarme frente a sus tropas, Comandante?"

Seiya le guiñó el ojo, "Depende, ¿está funcionando?"

"Mm." Odango no rompió en risillas nerviosas como lo hubiera hecho en su juventud. Una serenidad -nueva para Seiya- ablandó las facciones de la Reina, mientras fue inspeccionado. Finalmente, Odango se paró de puntillas para acercarse a su oreja derecha. "No has cambiado para nada. Me alegra saberlo."

Seiya se ahogó con su propia lengua. Su cerebro, irónicamente alrededor de tanta nieve, se sintió consumir en fuego, una considerable cantidad de neuronas perdiéndose con la cercanía. "Su Majestad…" Carraspeó su garganta, separándose de la mujer para inclinarse de manera formal frente a ella. "Bienvenida a Kinmoku-sei. Gracias por asistir a nuestra ayuda."

La etiqueta era importante.

Lo último que deseaba sería causar malentendidos y rumores entre su gente.

"Gracias por recibirnos. Puede levantarse, Comandante."

Cuando Seiya obedeció, su cuerpo regresó a su forma natural. Seiya volvió a ser reprimido. Sonriendo, Sailor Star Fighter, ofreció su brazo. "¿Lista para el tour?"

Serenity sonrió, emocionada. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Fighter sin dudarlo. "Helios, por favor auxilia a la General Uranus a transportarse desde la División hasta acá. Tengo el presentimiento que apreciaría el atajo justo como yo."

Helios asintió. Justo frente a sus ojos, el humano morfó en una cortina de resplandor dorado. El Pegaso chilló en antelación a tomar vuelo, estirando sus alas.

Al comenzar a descender los escalones de piedra, Fighter mordió su labio. "¿Escuché bien? ¿General Uranus?"

Serenity le lanzó una mirada divertida. "Sailor Fighter, no dejes que te provoque."

Fighter rodó sus ojos. "Siempre ha sido el caso contrario. ¿Qué hace aquí? Em, quiero decir, no es que no apreciemos la ayuda…"

"Sailor Uranus no aceptaría el uso de sus hombres sin incluirla en el viaje hacia acá." Serenity se encogió sus hombros. "Ya sabes como es. Es difícil leer siempre las intenciones de Haruka. Los años no han cambiado esa parte de su personalidad."

"¿Y Sailor Neptune? ¿También viene?"

"Oh." Serenity se apresuró a colocar un dedo enguantado en sus labios. "¡Ssssh! ¡No, y por favor no menciones a Sailor Neptune frente a ella en éstos momentos!"

Fighter alzó su ceja con intriga. "¿No me digas?"

Un puchero le siguió. "Por favor, Fighter. No me obligues a hacerlo una orden."

"Oooh, así quieres jugar." Fighter rió ligeramente. "Sí, sí, como sea. Tienes mi palabra, Odango."

"Nunca cambias, baka. Siempre acaparando toda la atención para ti sola, ¿eh?"

Fighter y Serenity dirigieron su atención a la planta baja de la torre. Donde Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Maker les sonreían, esperando.

Serenity se soltó de Fighter al instante. No hubo protocolo formal que la pudo frenar de bajar los escalones restantes para lanzarse hacia las Star Senshis, aplastando a ambas en un enorme abrazo. Healer carcajeó con el entusiasmo, apoyando a la Reina para que no resbalara al suelo. Maker, más quieta con su calidez, posó una mano en el hombro de Serenity para apaciguarla.

"Healer, Maker, por Kami-sama." Se escuchó de la Reina, su voz aplastada sobre los abrigos de ambas. "¡Ha transcurrido tanto tiempo sin vernos!"

"Sí, y luces la misma de siempre, Usagi. ¿Cuál es el secreto?" Healer sobó su nuca con la equivocación. "Oh, digo, Su Majestad."

Serenity acogió las mejillas de Maker y Healer con cariño, a pesar de la metida de pata de Healer. La dulce contemplación de la Reina pareció dejar a las Senshis algo desconcertadas. Cuando Fighter se les unió, un trance pareció romperse en la Reina, provocando un profundo suspiro de la Soberana.

"Lo siento… es sólo que…" Más controlada, Serenity dio un paso atrás, soltándolas. "Temía que llegara demasiado tarde. Sé que cabía la posibilidad de que no las volviera a ver con vida."

Fighter tragó saliva. Sobre el hombro de la Reina, conectó su mirada con la de Maker.

Healer fue la primera en encontrar su voz. "Vamos, Usagi-chan. Sabes muy bien que se requiere más que una horda de zombies, para poder derribarnos."

"¿Es eso lo que son? ¿Zombies?" Serenity preguntó con honesta curiosidad. "El mensaje de Seiya no fue muy claro."

"Que sorpresa." Maker entonó con ironía. "Así los llamamos, pero honestamente, no sabemos la verdadera naturaleza de su energía maligna. Son seres… extraordinariamente resilientes. Han atacado otros planetas antes de Kinmoku y sospechamos一"

"Podemos entrar en más detalle en la Junta del Consejo, Sailor Maker." Fighter endureció su tono, no queriendo abrir el tema en la vulnerable posición del aire libre. Hablar de la caída de la Capital todavía pesaba en su consciencia. "Mientras tanto, deberíamos mostrarle a la Neo-Reina donde se hospedará, ¿no crees?"

Maker alzó una ceja analítica. "Hai, por supuesto." La castaña estiró un brazo para invitar a Serenity a seguirle. "Me temo que nuestros aposentos están algo limitados y apretados, Su Majestad."

"Comprendo." Serenity murmuró. "No quiero causarles más inconvenientes, Uranus, Helios y yo podemos compartir habitaciones, no se preocupen."

"Nunca." Fighter gruñó a lo bajo. "Odango, no seas así. No sacrifiqué mi recámara por nada."

"Fighter." Healer le dio un codazo. Fighter le regresó el ataque.

"Chicas." Sailor Maker les ladró. Serenity las observaba con una expresión divertida. "Por los soles de Kinmoku-sei, ni en enfrente de Serenity-joo se pueden comportar."

Decidiendo ignorar a su líder, Sailor Healer se apresuró a caminar a lado de Serenity. "¿Así que sólo Uranus viene contigo, Usagi-chan?"

- _Y me regañas a mí por irrespetuosa_ , Fighter se quejó para sí. Sintió a Sailor Maker unírsele a su flanco derecho y ambas compartieron una sonrisa resignada. Era raro que Sailor Healer se mostrara de mejor humor. Últimamente, su compatriota había sido una caja sellada, imposible de adivinarle la combinación. Le permitieron este desliz por la misma razón一por la esperanza de que su mente pudiera despejarse de los malestares de las guerras civiles que todavía aguantaban.

"Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury cuidan de otros Continentes por ahora, Sailor Healer. Sailor Venus permaneció en Tokio de Cristal, sin embargo. Lamentablemente su puesto no le permite dejar su estación junto con Sailor Jupiter, su Segunda en Comando."

"Oh, vaya." Healer se escuchó impresionada. "Eso implica mucho trabajo. Uno escucha sobre Tokio de Cristal y asume que ése es el límite de tu gobierno. Pero no es así. Estás haciéndote cargo de todo el planeta, ¿ne?"

La Neo-Reina se limitó a sonreírle a su acompañante. "En fin, las Outer Senshis se encuentran en espera en la Capital, en caso…" Serenity compartió una mirada con Healer, Fighter y Maker.

Fighter comprendió el mensaje. Meneó su propia cabeza. "En caso de que el primer frente de defensa falle."

"Es sólo una precaución." Serenity añadió. "Ya las conocen. No son las más optimistas del grupo."

"Que sí no." Healer resopló por su nariz.

"¡Pero!" El rostro de Odango resplandeció de repente, ya con todas caminando por la explanada principal del Fuerte. Los Soldados Dorados permanecieron en formación en la cercanía de su Soberana, sus filas atravesando hasta el exterior del pueblo de Froid. "No todo son noticias malas, Sailor Healer. Puede que las chicas no hayan podido acompañarme, pero cierta otra personita pudo colarse entre el pelotón, Helios y Sailor Uranus…"

Hubo un momento, donde las Sailor Starlights permanecieron en completa incógnita, mientras Odango apuntaba al cielo con énfasis.

No pasó nada.

Serenity suspiró. "Auch. Uranus, ¿dónde estás?"

A la distancia, se escuchó al Pegaso chillar de nueva cuenta. Fighter colocó una mano sobre su rostro para discernir mejor al animal aproximándose.

El Pegaso voló sobre el perímetro del Fuerte entero, dando una vuelta entera, antes de aterrizar en el tejado de la Torre Sur. De allí, la criatura hizo un salto a la explanada, casi aplastando a Sailor Healer en el proceso.

"¡Helios! ¡No seas grosero!"

El maldito Pegaso otorgó una expresión que Fighter pudo jurar hablaba de maldad pura.

De su lomo, Sailor Uranus se deslizó de un sólo brinco. Fighter la analizó de pies y cabeza y chocó su cabeza, ante la _poca_ diferencia que descubrió a sus recuerdos. Estas Sol Senshis parecían estar _congeladas_ en el tiempo…

"Te tomaste tu tiempo en mandar a Helios, Koneko. Estaba congelándome el trasero en el perímetro exterior."

Serenity suspiró. "Uranus-san."

Fighter colocó sus manos en su cintura. "Eso sucede cuando no usas un abrigo. Ni siquiera tu ego puede ser suficiente para mantenerte caliente en estas condiciones."

Uranus se cruzó de brazos. Ambas compartieron una mirada eléctrica. "Fighter."

"Uranus."

"¡Meow!" Luna saltó al piso, estirando sus patas frontales y traseras. "Uranus tiene razón, Usagi. Este frío es idéntico al del Polo Norte y no veníamos preparados."

"¡Luna!" Sailor Healer se volteó hacia Odango en sorpresa. Ante la sonrisa de la Reina, la Star Senshi corrió hacia la gatita, hincándose frente a ella para recibirla en sus brazos. "No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de mantenerte a salvo del frío."

Luna no se quejó, a pesar de ser apretada como peluche. "S-Sailor Healer, que bueno volvernos a ver."

"Tengo hambre." Sailor Uranus declaró, una vez que el Pegaso se transformó de regreso a aquel joven que Fighter había visto en el balcón.

"¿Quién cuida de las tropas en tu lugar?" Serenity preguntó, ya con todos los presentes renovando la caminata hacia el Gran Salón一la dirección que Maker volvió a insistir en dirigirse.

"Dejé a su hermano a cargo, Su Majestad. Estaban comenzando el campamento."

Serenity se mostró preocupada. "Pobre Shingo. Debe estar teniendo frío también."

"Nos encargaremos de darles provisiones, Su Majestad." Maker prometió, solemne.

Serenity se mostró profundamente agradecida. Luego, alzó su nariz con desdén. "Les advertí que haría frío一Seiya lo señaló en su carta. Pero ninguna de ustedes me hizo caso, hum."

"Estábamos ocupados, Su Majestad." Luna murmuró desde el hombro de Sailor Healer. "Las tropas no se juntaron por sí solas."

"Hai." Uranus le siguió el hilo a la gatita. "Y no todas tienen doncellas 24/7 dedicadas a llenar tu guardarropa de todo tipo de vestidos elegantes."

"Uy, fue un regalo." Serenity hizo otro puchero. Fighter le alzó una ceja en cuestión. Serenity se sonrojó. "Estaba visitando Moscú cuando recibí tu carta. El Primer Ministro fue lo suficiente considerado de tener este vestido listo para mi visita."

"¿Moscú? Wow, te estás dando la vida de un ídolo, Odango." Fighter chifló.

Serenity rió con ciertos nervios. A la puerta del gran Salón, la mujer pausó en el pasillo, permitiendo que su compañía se les adelantara. "No, para nada. Es bastante cansado viajar constantemente a diferentes partes del mundo. Sin mencionar…"

Fighter se posicionó frente a ella, bajando la voz al igual que la Reina. "¿Sin mencionar qué?"

Odango intercaló miradas por un segundo. Después, optó por mirar al frente. "Nada, Comandante. Sólo estoy pensando en voz alta." La mujer acarició brevemente el hombro de Fighter, procediendo a entrar al Gran Salón. "Vamos, nuestro tiempo es limitado antes del amanecer. Debes prepararnos."

Fighter permaneció a solas en el pasillo de piedra, percibiendo un peso elusivo cayendo en la atmósfera. Observó la figura de la Reina entrar al Gran Salón. Escuchó las expresiones de asombro posteriores, los susurros; la noción de renovada esperanza al ver que la Tierra había acudido a su ayuda.

Fighter no dejó de _sentirlo_ , sin embargo.

Odango podía ser Reina de un Imperio de Cristal Multinacional, pero aquí en la humildad del pueblo natal de Sailor Star Fighter, donde cualquier lujo estaba extinto por la gravedad de las circunstancias, Usagi Tsukino seguía siendo la misma…

Una pésima mentirosa.

* * *

**[+][+][+]**

**fin de prólogo.**

**[+][+][+]**

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Culpo a la cuarentena por esta locura.


End file.
